


All About Us

by wintercrystal



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08, Drabble, Klaine, M/M, Morning After, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/wintercrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the wedding, and this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

Sunshine filters through the large glass windows, shining down on the the two figures on the bed.

Blaine blinks his eyes open, and just for a moment wonders why there’s someone else in his bed, why there was someone spooning him from behind, before everything from yesterday slowly bubbles up in his memory.

They got married. He got married to Kurt.

They’re  _husbands_.

He could feel the cool band of his wedding ring resting on his finger. It was real. This was real. And all of a sudden Blaine’s chest filled with so much emotion that he couldn’t stop the little noise that left him.

“I love you so much.” The words left his lips before he even registered them, and he turned around, taking Kurt’s hand that was resting on the pillow and looking at the ring on his finger.

Kurt was still asleep, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, cheek smooshed against the pillow, snuffling softly and leaning towards Blaine. He laughed softly when he saw the tiniest bit of drool from the corner of his lips and gently wiped it away.

He gets to wake up to this everyday from now on. Every single day. And once again the rush of emotion hit him and this time he did let a few tears slip. Another memory surfaced.

_“I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do. All I’ve ever wanted to do…”_

“Is spend my life loving you.” Blaine spoke aloud to the quiet room.

With that, he burrowed his face into the crook between Kurt’s shoulder and neck, letting the tears flow silently.

He felt Kurt’s arm around him tighten and his chest move closer. “Blaine?”

“ _Kurt_.” He managed to choke out, a shuddered breath leaving him.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m here.” The arms around him tightened and Kurt rest his cheek on his curls, stroking at his back gently.

“I’m sorry, I’m such a mess. I’m just…” Blaine started, but couldn’t continue, letting the sentence trail off.

“I know. I am too. But we’re in this together.” Kurt hushed, hands still stroking along his back soothingly. “I love you so much, Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel.”

Blaine let out a watery laugh, sniffling and pulling away to look at his husband. His  _husband_. Kurt’s hair was messy, bangs resting haphazardly on his forehead, tousled in his sleep and from the crazy we-just-got-married-sex last night, fresh pillow marks on his cheeks, eyes twinkling with happiness. And Blaine has never seen anyone this beautiful before.

“I love you too, Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel.”

“My husband.”

“Husbands, fearlessly and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on tumblr: singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/111817656846/all-about-us


End file.
